


fuck me good, fuck me long, fuck me numb

by curvylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, face riding, this is totally happening right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvylou/pseuds/curvylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the American Music Awards 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck me good, fuck me long, fuck me numb

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired after seeing harry hump towards louis at the AMA's. 
> 
> this is trash and i'm sorry, also thank u to shay, olivia, and emilia for giving me ideas for this! 
> 
> title is from novacane by frank ocean

Harry is tired. They've had a pretty big night. 

But all he can focus on right now, is the tiny man he has rutting down in his lap. They took two different cars home, the other boys agreed to give Harry and Louis some much needed alone time. As soon as the door to the car closed, Louis straddled Harry's thighs and sighed. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and grinned. 

Harry leans into Louis, giving him a chaste kiss. Louis pouts and presses his lips harder against Harry's. Harry melts against Louis' hands rubbing circles on the sides of his face as he licks against his sealed lips for entrance. Once Harry opens up his mouth, Louis licks hotly into his mouth and starts to slowly move his hips. Harry pulls away from the kiss, pushing his hips against Louis giving the younger boy some friction. 

He leaves small kisses up Louis' cheek and whispers, "Already desperate, babe?" 

Louis whimpers rolling his hips in tiny fast circles. Harry can tell he's desperate by answering his question in the form of biting Harry's neck. Harry drops his head against the head rest, letting Louis lick and nip all over his neck. 

He's letting Louis take what he wants now, because the older boy knows as soon as they get to their house, Harry's in control. Ever since they had gotten dressed for the AMA's, Harry wanted to wreck Louis. He loves his cinnamon swirl hair that Lou gives him, and his  _jeans_. It got to the point where after they won their first award, Harry just really wanted to bite Louis' neck, so he gave him a nice big lovebite, forcing Louis to wear a delicious looking turtle neck for the rest of the night. 

He can hear the little whimpers the older boy is making, Harry moving along to the rhythm Louis has started. He can feel himself slowly getting hard. He bites his lip, looking up at Louis. His blue eyes have darkened a shade, pupils slightly blown already. "Just wait until we get home, princess. I have plans for us." 

Harry leans up to lick into Louis' mouth, fighting for dominance. He places his hands on Louis' waist, pushing and pulling him against him to start up a faster rhythm. Louis moans quietly, making sure they don't disturb the driver. Harry thinks he should pay him extra or something.

Once he feels the car come to a stop and the driver cough awkwardly, Harry pulls away from Louis' mouth with a wet smack, and grins. "C'mon babe. Let's get you inside," he looks at the driver through the rearview mirror and smirks, "Thanks, mate." He can see the driver blush and give a two fingered salute as the doors close. 

Harry's barely gotten to the door before Louis presses himself against Harry's back and moves his hips against his arse. He hits his head against the door and sighs, biting his lip. Once he finally gets his door unlocked, he closes it and pushes Louis against a wall. He's breathing heavily and running his hands up and down Louis' sides, while Louis is looking up at him like he's ready for whatever Harry has for him. He doesn't think Louis is ready. 

He pushes a thigh in between Louis' legs, giving a barely there pressure against his very noticeable bulge. He kisses the corner of Louis' mouth, then down his neck. He licks over his adam's apple, nipping at his jaw. Louis' mouth is already open and wanting, so Harry just licks hotly into Louis' mouth, groaning when he feels the older boy move his hips against his thigh. 

He pulls away from Louis and licks over his bottom lip, sighing. "Upstairs. Take your clothes off and get ready for me." 

Harry pushes Louis towards the stairs and smacks his ass, hearing the older boy yelp and giggle, running upstairs towards their bedroom. He runs his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. He's gonna absolutely wreck this boy tonight. He slowly makes his way up the stairs, hearing small whimpers come from the bedroom. He peaks into his room and almost chokes. He doesn't know if Louis misunderstood when he said "get ready" but he didn't think he'd see Louis with his legs spread out, cock hard and red, leaking pre-come against his stomach. He doesn't necessarily have a finger inside him yet, but he does see two fingers slicked up, rubbing slowly around his hole as if he's teasing himself. Harry adjusts himself and coughs loudly, alerting Louis of his presence. Louis freezes and smirks, running his free hand up and down his chest, then pulls on one of his nipples. 

Once Harry hears the sharp intake of breath, he starts to undress himself. He takes off his shoes, placing them by the door, then moves up to his shirt, pulling it over his head and folding it up. Once he gets started on his jeans, he starts to peel them down his long legs slowly. He hears Louis groan from the bed and he smirks to himself. "C'mon, Haz. I-I need you." 

Harry smiles, foregoing his briefs and climbs up the bed. He feels his dick twitch at the sight of his boyfriend underneath him. He already has a light sheet of sweat on his beautifully tan skin, and his eyes are so dark, his pupils completely taking over the bright blue of his eyes. He kisses down Louis' chest, poking his tongue out at Louis' nipple, his other hand coming up to pinch the other one. Louis gasps and arches his back. His nipples are super sensitive, and he loves when Harry pays extra attention to them. Making them extra red and hard. Harry licks over the bud, then blows on it, looking up at the brunette boy. Louis has his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. He has the most beautiful boyfriend in the whole world. Now is not the time to get sappy. 

Harry shakes his head and pushes up from Louis, spreading his legs further and lining up their cocks. He pushes slightly and groans, not realizing how hard he was. He looks down at the other boy, feeling a bit overwhelmed as he moves his hips in slow circles. "What d'ya want, baby?" Louis moans and rotates his hips faster. Harry frowns and seizes all movement, making the other boy whine and open his eyes. 

"Use your words, Lou. What do you want?" 

He can see Louis spread his legs more and lift his hips up. His eyes widen when he hears, "Eat me out, Haz." 

Harry bites his lip and situates his head between Louis' legs. He licks over Louis' balls, hearing the older boy whimper. Harry gets a good idea.

"Hey, Lou. D'you think... maybe you'd want to ride my face?" He sees Louis' eyes widen and look down at him. Harry pushes himself up and lays beside Louis, looking at him with bright eyes. 

Louis swings his legs over to straddle Harry, then slowly moves up his body, situating his arse over Harry's face. Louis' hands are gripping the headboard, as he slowly lowers himself against Harry's mouth. He can feel Harry's hot breath as he spreads his cheeks open and licks a fat stripe over his hole. Louis whimpers and pushes himself against Harry's tongue, feeling his lips slightly curl up. He grips the headboard tighter as he feels Harry's thumbs opening up his hole as he slowly fucks his tongue in and out. 

Harry kisses the rim and grabs for the lube, slicking up three fingers. He continues to lick lick around his rim as he slowly enters in a finger along with his tongue. Louis groans, rotating his hips slowly against Harry's face. Once Harry's finger is past the second knuckle, he wiggles it around inside and starts to fuck his tongue faster. Louis realized the loud ah ah ah's in the room were coming from him, squeaking louder once he feels Harry pulling out and pushing in with a second finger with his tongue licking around them. 

Louis can tell he's close already, but he grips the base of his cock and squeezes it. He tightens his thighs against the sides of Harry's face as he curls his fingers inside him. Harry knows when he's found the spot when he feels Louis twitch and moan loudly, pushing his arse harder against Harry's face, making it harder to breathe. Harry pushes slightly against Louis' prostate, rubbing in slow circles as his tongue fucks in between his fingers. 

"F-fuck Harry. 'M close. Fuck, don't stop," Louis hears himself cry out. He rides Harry's tongue and fingers faster, knowing Harry won't let off the pressure against his sweet spot. He grabs onto his cock and starts to quickly jerk himself off while he grinds his arse against Harry's tongue. 

His moans get louder and louder as he feels the warm bubble in his stomach. His orgasm hits him like a train, feeling Harry pull his fingers out and letting Louis ride his tongue during the aftershocks. 

He drops his head and sits down on Harry's chest. Once Harry sees all the come on Louis' hand, Harry brings it up to his mouth and starts to suck on his fingers, making sure he licks up every last drop of come. Louis sighs and drops his head against Harry's forehead as he feels Harry rut his hard on against Louis' ass. He realizes Harry still has his briefs on, and laughs quietly. He kisses down Harry's chest, pulling his briefs with him. 

Harry sighs as his cock bobs free, leaking steadily against his stomach, hard and red. He gulps hard when he hears, "Gonna ride you, Harry." 

Harry slicks up three fingers, and easily slides in two, Louis being slightly loosened from rimming. Louis groans and pushes back against Harry's fingers, "C'mon Haz, more. 'M ready." 

He chuckles and pushes in a third finger, scissoring him open. He curls his fingers inside just once, then pulls out. As he's wiping the leftover lube off his fingers, Louis is grabbing Harry's dick and lining it up with his hole. Harry groans as he feels himself enter Louis tight, warm hole. 

"Fuck, Louis. You're so tight." Louis sits himself in Harry's lap and starts to roll his hips. 

Louis pulls off until Harry's barely inside, then slams back down, making both boys groan. He starts to bounce himself up and down, his thighs already shaking. Once Harry can sense Louis getting tired, he pulls off and rolls them over. He puts Louis' leg over his shoulder, and lines his cock up again, pushing in. Harry knows Louis loves this position. It gets the right angle for Harry to pound into his boyfriend, reducing him to a whimpering mess of "Harry, please," and "Don't stop." 

Harry thrusts into Louis at a fast pace, the sounds of skin on skin and the headboard slamming into the wall making music in the room. Harry could listen to Louis' high pitched moans and whimpers all day. It's his favorite thing about sex with him.

He can feel his orgasm coming, so he drops Louis' legs to wrap around his waist as he bends down to lick into his mouth. It's all sorts of sloppy, more teeth and tongue than kissing. Louis circles his hand around his cock and moans, pumping himself with the pace of Harry's thrusts. 

"O-oh, fuck Louis. Fuck I'm gonna - oh fuck - I'm - I'm coming," Harry slams into Louis three more times before going completely still, feeling Harry's come fill him up. Louis continues to jerk himself off, groaning as he feels Harry pull out. 

Louis all of a sudden feels a wet tongue against his hole and cries out, squeezing his cock harder as it steadily leaks precome against his stomach. He then realizes that Harry is licking out his own come out of his hole. He feels Harry stick a finger inside Louis, scooping out his come and licking it off his finger. 

Hearing Harry quietly moan as he tastes himself is what pushes Louis over the edge. Louis sobs as he paints his chest with ropes of cum, clenching his hole around Harry's fingers. 

Louis drops his head against the pillow and feels Harry crawl up his body. He looks up to see his bright eyed boyfriend smiling down at him. He leans his head up to softly kiss Harry, running his fingers through his hair. He lets Harry lick into his mouth, finally getting the taste of Harry he's been wanting. 

Once Harry pulls away with a wet smack, then pecks Louis once more time, he drops down beside Louis. He pulls him into his chest and sighs. 

"I love you, Louis. So much." 

Louis smiles and kisses the swallows on Harry's chest. "I love you too, Hazza." 

**Author's Note:**

> oops?


End file.
